


教育问题

by goldenwind



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, M/M, 所有的尼桑都值得关爱, 搞尼桑就是正义！, 混邪4p, 骨科！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 本质是DV和mDmV，但实际表现出来就是任意排列组合的4P（除了D和mD没有搞上）为了区分，DMC角色名称全数英文，DmC角色写中译假设DmC和DMC在一个世界观，只不过DMC一直在欧洲分部，DmC是美国分部，对，也就是说欧洲一个魔界，美国一个魔界。*尼禄mD朋友设定，尼禄小天使学的脏话全是mD教的*DmC没有m20，哥哥弟弟收工回家过日子并且互相以为对方喜欢凯特。*尼禄是DV孩子但他不知道*ABO是恶魔血统的副产物





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

       但丁的电话来的很是时候，Nero那个时候刚干掉堵路的蚂蚁们，提着一袋红魂回车上。美国男人的脏话劈头盖脸地砸进Nero的耳朵：“红墓市他妈的怎么回事？我哥要和那个狗屁市政签什么大单子，拖着我和凯特就往那赶，说好了的假期就他妈当放屁了——”

        Nero在听见他声音的时候楞了一下。红墓市的事情结束还不到一周，他的混蛋叔叔和便宜老爹不知道用了什么手段，总算是在昨天半夜从魔界回来了。别的不说，Dante是一向不爽这个和他同名的臭屁小子，以前他不知道为什么，现在想想那个也叫维吉尔的人，他总算能猜到了些苗头。再加上新回来的Vergil，怕是这几天有得他头大。Nico看着他的苦瓜脸，感同身受地抛出一个无能为力的耸肩。

       这时候Nero听见电话那头一声无奈的叹息，是维吉尔的声音，“——但丁，我就是让你们俩来放假的——哎——”又是一次重重地叹气，显然年轻有为的新锐总裁对这个才找回来没多久的弟弟没脾气，“抱歉，Nero，”维吉尔接过电话，背景音里但丁仍然吵吵嚷嚷，“你知道的，但丁他只是——不过我保证，我过来不是为了抢你们生意的——不，但丁，你也不会——”声音断了片刻，很显然是那头的但丁又说了点什么，“我只是承包了红墓市的重建工程。或许中间还需要你们帮忙，当然，钱方面我是不会亏待的——”

        Nero隔着听筒挑眉，他见过这个维吉尔几次，虽然那男人骨子里和他便宜老爹同样生人勿近，但某些部分实在是大相径庭，比如他表现出来的完美级别的圆滑世故，就连只是站在咋咋呼呼的但丁后面当背景板的时候也一样。可总体来说，这个维吉尔是个很不错的人，他真的觉得有时候他爹可以学学不要那么一脸社交障碍。他笑了笑，忽略背景音里的大叫大嚷：“当然，Devil May Cry不辞余力。”

        “那下飞机见。”

 

（二）

       可惜的是Nero在破破烂烂的机场只见到了但丁和那个用涂鸦罐的小女巫凯特：“维吉尔呢？”

       “他中途接了个电话，就阎魔刀走了。”但丁一脸愤愤地做了个鬼脸。

        原来阎魔刀是动词吗！还有，当着全飞机人的面开空间？这心是不是太大了点？“你哥是把阎魔刀当私人飞机了吗？”

       “啥？我们就是坐私人飞机过来的啊？”

       啧，该死的有钱人。

       但丁无视了凯特眼神递过来的警告，大剌剌地按着Nero僵硬的肩膀：“还好这鬼地方有你在，操，否则我都不知道能找点什么乐子。”

      “你他妈以为我是乐子吗！怎么不去找Dante打一架当乐子啊！”斯巴达之孙彻底掀桌，不是，掀私人飞机。

      “可我就是但丁啊？”

      “艹（中日双语）。”

       维吉尔是怎么做到当时对着他说出“但丁是个很好的孩子”这样的话的？他是被弟弟失而复得这件事情给整的失智了吗？Nero生平第一次觉得隔壁的斯巴达家也彻底没救了，太好了，终于有人跟这边的斯巴达家庭（不包括他自己）一样悲催了。

        可喜可贺，令人欣慰。

        他并没有意识到会这么想其实就意味着他在这短短一个月中已经被那组没头脑和不高兴半魔彻底带坏了。而且，隔壁的斯巴达家比他们有钱，得多。

 

（三）

       然而另一边为了快点工作就肆意阎魔刀的维吉尔并没有感受到尼禄的内心翻腾。他是商人，他出来是谈生意的，在大人的社会里，要谈生意少不了一些PY交易。所以他现在正搂着一个姑娘，假装是和对面左拥右抱的政府官员们一样的油腻社会人。那姑娘的香水太甜了，真的太甜了，甜的让维吉尔有些晕乎，所以在肥壮的官员一手揽着一个姑娘示意自己要去快活一下的时候，他也顺水推舟地站起来。

       “真是年轻有为啊，维吉尔老弟，”官员伸出手和维吉尔握了握，“红墓市的建设交给你准没问题。”

       维吉尔挂着一个假笑：“是的，市长，我一定不负所托。”——看在钱的份上。

       ——否则他一定会计较水里那点该死的药物的。

       虽然人类的药对纳菲利姆并不生效。

 

       所以在回到酒店包房的时候，维吉尔立刻挥手让一直贴着他的姑娘离远点：“呆在这里，明天早上自己走。”他看了看地上那些还没拆封的拉杆箱——这箱是他的那些备用风衣，放在这里不妨事，但丁和凯特的不在这里，或许他们——维吉尔几乎是无意识地咬了下唇——希望他们玩的愉快。

       只不过那样就会苦了Nero——但丁没什么说得上话的同龄朋友，要不然这次他也不会特意拖他们千里迢迢地来红墓市。他从一些碎嘴恶魔口中听说nero家的那两个长辈从魔界回来了，明早他应该上门拜访一下——至少得赶在但丁又和那个与他同名的家伙打起来之前。

       维吉尔揉了揉脑袋，先前连灌了好几杯酒，现在周身的热度随着酒精升腾上来，太阳穴涨的发痛。也就是这时一条附带图片的消息打断了他慢吞吞规划行程的动作。那消息来自他先前为了教团开发的加密通讯软件，发件人是他的弟弟。

       他点开消息，先看见的图片上但丁，凯特，Nero三个人坐在一起，笑得像三个一岁大的小鬼。背后是没有污染，星星缀满苍穹的夜空。

      还有那则文字。

      ——你在哪？我向Nero保证你很快就会过来的。

     维吉尔抿了抿唇，忽略那条邀请，他们离得很近，他想，这太好了。

      第二条消息在他无意识存下那张图片的时候到来。

       ——Devil may cry。快点。你不能让我失信。

     看来他不得不去了。

 

TBC

 

说了要写混邪，结果写到现在只有沙雕，你可长点心吧。。。。。。

我保证下一章是车！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设恶魔只有在发情期时候才有信息素味道

 

 

（四）

       这就是维吉尔在走进事务所的时候楞了一下的原因。他没察觉到他弟弟和Nero的气息，也没有其他的人类、恶魔或者半魔人，除了坐在Dante固定位置上看书的那一个。

      这显然是另一个Vergil了，刚和他的Dante从魔界回来的那个。

      “我来接我弟弟。”维吉尔保持着他营业性的笑容。

      “他们出去了，”半魔人放下书倒扣桌上，维吉尔瞥见封面，威廉布莱克，OK，文科生。文科生的表情倒是显而易见的鄙夷，“我以为你弟弟成年了。”

      “他是成年了。”维吉尔有些摸不着头脑，怎么了，成年了他就不能来接他弟了？

       那个Vergil点了点头，“所以你也成年了。”

        维吉尔：？？？？？？这又怎么了？

       “但你还没学会照料自己的发情期。”文科生的表情逐渐不忍卒视起来，而维吉尔这么多年从学霸顺利过渡到总裁根本就没见过有人对他露出这种神情。

       ？？？什么东西？？？照料什么？？？什么发情期？？？？这事务所怎么不开空调？维吉尔扯了扯衣领，下一刻就在对方的灼灼目光里停住手，额——等等——好像他知道了，就是在谈商务时那个老头子试图放到他酒里的东西。纳菲力姆的营业笑容逐渐尴尬：“只是人类的一点小伎俩，对纳菲力姆无效。”

        “可你还有恶魔的血统在，”对方的目光干脆地写满了恨铁不成钢，和小时候爸爸看见但丁又偷鸡摸狗后的表情一样，“只要是恶魔就会有发情期。”Vergil逼上来，循循善诱。

        怎么回事？？难道这个文科生不是但丁口中那个比他还拔【划掉】屌【划掉】阎魔刀无情的男魔吗？维吉尔退了两步，他知道自己面对这俩强上太多的半魔人兄弟时没什么胜算，桌子后面的半魔人紧跟而上，直到他们几乎面贴着面，“你觉得热，”对方审视的目光沿着他胸口的项链一路向下，割开了大衣的纽扣，“莫名烦躁，反应迟钝，”，对方翻转了阎魔刀柄重重敲在他当做拐杖的阎魔刀鞘上，弹起的刀连带着让维吉尔踉跄一下，“别用阎魔刀当手杖，会磨损刀铛。”半魔人贴近的身体能感受到与他相同的灼热温度，“人类的药物能造成这种影响吗？难以置信，你对自己的血统都毫无了解。”

       “所以你也一样，”纳菲力姆舔了下唇，他确实觉得热，而且与另一个热源靠近更增强了他的感官。那是一种绵密的乳脂味，正逐渐变得浓郁，盖过自己身上常用的消毒药水的味道，又勾扯出他本来试图抹去的蓝色鼠尾草味。

        “没错，”那个Vergil大大方方地承认了，“顺便，你应该换种东西，消毒水对恶魔的鼻子没什么影响。”

      

（五）

        这就是为什么他们现在滚在一张床上的原因。更准确一点来说，是跪在Vergil的床上不着寸缕。年轻点的那个开腿跪的笔挺，而年长的那个比他自己行事更为干脆利落，他挨着拿非利的背，这时候已经将两根手指探入他的后穴搅动起来，他套在手上的丁腈手套还是跟维吉尔借来的。

       薄软塑胶刮过内部粘膜的感觉好的惊人，Vergil有两根足够修长的手指，而且保养良好，并没有因为常年握着阎魔刀就多出些什么老茧和粗大的指节，这让他的动作柔软舒适地像猫卷起尾巴搔挠你的掌心——除了那些因为这些轻触就接二连三咕嘟嘟泛出的肠液，维吉尔从不知道他的那里也会像女子一样湿漉漉的。

       “成年的恶魔分化为两种，像其他物种那样，一种播撒生命，一种孕育生命，”Vergil的手抚弄着他的内壁，某一刻他会曲起手指，指节重重地顶过特定的那点，纳菲力姆即刻便会软进半魔人的怀抱，下一瞬又匆忙跪直。Vergil不比他壮实，甚至半魔人才是两个人里更纤细的那个，胸膛更薄，四肢更瘦，但在这刚开始的性事里，纳菲力姆却发现对方却牢牢地把控住他们的进度。他的一只手仍不紧不慢地偶尔刮擦后方，另一只却绕到维吉尔的身前，戴着丁腈手套的手揉捻着他的乳珠，将滑石粉一点点搓弄进那个还没学会释放乳汁的小孔，毫米级别的颗粒摩擦着让敏感的纳菲力姆胸口胀痛，“你我是后者，孕育生命的Omega，虽然不想承认，但我们的那两个傻子弟弟，却天生就是适合于播撒生命的Alpha。”

        维吉尔听得浑浑噩噩，他在Omega半魔凑过来用自己散发着腐糜松香味信息素的腺体磨蹭他脖颈的时候就已经半眯起眼睛了。他没经历过这个，或者说，他以前总是以为这是什么纳菲力姆的特殊体质而总是随便挑个女性解决问题。但Vergil的信息素却轻易地与他产生了Omega之间的共鸣，甚至让他喃呢起一些无意义的鼻音。而半魔人，半魔人的自制力比他好多了，维吉尔能感受到对方顶着他后背的半勃，但对方那个不紧不慢的撩拨却又似乎没受到交缠着的信息素的影响——除了拉长了的，打在他耳后的绵密叹息。

        “你就没感觉吗？”维吉尔哼唧着询问。

         “如果你知道的足够多的，也会对这点雕虫小技没什么感觉的——”半魔人的手仍然在他身体里不知道摸索些什么。

         “雕虫小技？”纳菲力姆不可置信地挑眉，刹那间变调的尖叫猛地打断他的质疑。

        “找到了，这儿——”维吉尔不知道半魔拨弄了后穴哪个地方，但一瞬间自某个不经意的一点，酸麻扩散开来，过多液体挤压住那一点的酸胀冲击起他的神经，然后又被紧紧捂着，半魔的手指围着那一点按压揉搓，就这一下便使纳菲力姆倒伏在床上无意识地抬高了屁股，“——你的生殖腔，我们靠这里孕育生命。”半魔人的语气冷静地像是为他那个因为青春期没有家人陪伴而什么都不懂的儿子补课，让维吉尔在迷蒙中半是祈求半是困惑地张开口——如果他们的父母还活着，这一课可能是他和但丁面对面坐在一起听讲。

        “你可以自己试试，”半魔的手指撑着他的穴口，另一只手牵引着纳菲力姆往里塞，“到这儿来。”Vergil把他扩张的很好，即使是两个人四根手指，进来的时候也没让他有到饱胀的满足之外的感官。Vergil攥着他的食指刮擦过穴道里的某个地方，一道隐约的小口，肿胀的狭缝潺潺向外吞吐着液体。“Alpha会把他们的种子射在这里面，用阴茎堵着这个，直到你受精，着床，他有一年的时间看你为他诞下恶魔稀有的子嗣。”

        维吉尔发出一声惊喘，年长的那个Vergil带领着他按压着自己微张的穴口，缓慢骚弄下鼓胀和酥麻撩拨得他不由自主地张大腿，他想起和但丁比大小时的笑话，实际上他的弟弟尺寸和他差不多，可以很好地帮他打开这道穴口，驱除肉穴张合时的瘙痒。

        维吉尔不满地低吟了一声，远水救不了近火，另一个Omega点燃了他的火焰，他现在就需要这个。

        他把自己的手指捅了进去，食指和中指毫不留情地撑开穴口——他什么都没感觉到，紧接着下一刻，维吉尔咚地将自己摔进床垫，在一声丢脸的尖叫后，像是失禁了一般，汹涌的滑腻液体从穴口里喷射出来浸透床单，他疼得发疯，又爽得发疯，只知道抽搐着大腿的肌肉死死用生殖腔咬住自己的手指。

       Vergil从后面揽着与他同名的纳菲力姆不为所动，这套初尝云雨的模样他二十多年前就体会过了，Dante在第一次就给了他一个比这强得多的礼物，当年他丢盔弃甲地比现在这个维吉尔还快：“动动你的手。”他拽着年轻纳菲力姆的手抽插了几下，对方的声音断续地仿佛被掐住了脖子。

       咕噜咕噜的水声随着抽插的声音在房间里渐渐明晰，维吉尔不满足地把自己的腿长到最大，他的手指不够长，只能轻轻地顶开生殖腔的小口，却触不到最深处藏在粘稠液体的那层欲望——维吉尔觉得自己需要点什么将那层欲望翻捣上来，否则浴火就要把他烫伤了。

       这不够。

       更多。

       更多。

       …..

       “你叫的太大声了，我还以为你们俩打架了呢？挖哦，等等——”声音从维吉尔的上方传来，拉长了的轻佻显然不属于那个做爱都能做出生理教学课的严肃感的半魔人。纳菲力姆从半睁半闭的眼睛里向上看，瞥见一点红色的衣角，Alpha的味道凑近了，让他为此颤栗。

       “但丁——但丁——”他喃喃自语，“帮帮我——”

        他听见了，在他后面，有细密绵长的二重声正与他一道呼唤着。“但丁——过来——”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------  
> D仍然屁都没吃到的DV mV/V/mV  
> 本章又名vergil的双杀
> 
> 私设：V作为vergil的人性面，样子和Vergil不一样是因为以前vergil不承认自己的人性，而现在vergil接纳自身人性后，再出现V的时候V使用的就是Vergil的身材和脸了。（是的我就是想看纹身老哥）

 

（六）

Vergil在另一个人出声的时候便意识到他认错了人。年轻的纳菲力姆表现得像看见他的弟弟，尽管他伸出手拽着的确实Dante脏兮兮的衣角。

年长的半魔人靠在床边吹了声口哨，像是对纳菲力姆的祈求毫不在意，目光逡巡在两人深深探入穴口的湿润手掌间：“哇哦，老哥，挺会玩的哈？当年就是这么攻略下Nero老妈的？”他伸出手，在幻影剑擦过手背时飞快地拍到Vergil的屁股，臀肉隔着布料传来一声清脆的拍击和另一声压抑的咒骂。

“我就知道，你穿这么齐整，还不是湿透了？”Dante嬉笑着向他展示五指山上隐约的水渍，Omega熟烂的乳脂味在半魔人的掌心留下浓烈的痕迹，床上的另一个Omega无疑催化了他的发情期。不像在魔界的那几天，现在他已经为他的Alpha准备好了，这个认知让Vergil下意识地夹紧屁股。

Dante填了下唇，两个Omega绽放开来的信息素将这件屋子搅得心神不宁，他又一次伸出手，奔着的是Vergil跪着的腿。这一次幻影剑没放过他。

“但丁——”他听见一声绵长的幽叹，“上床前先去洗澡。”

“搞什么？我们上周在魔界对着恶魔尸块搞了那么多次也没见你有半点洁癖？老哥~”

“不是我，Dante。”Vergil愉快地哼了下，看看谁才是被信息素冲昏头脑到分不清人的笨蛋？

“……”但丁这时候才注意到塞在纳菲力姆肉穴的蓝色丁腈手套，“嘿，老哥，只是多了个洁癖症患者加进来而已，你可从没对我这么好过。”

幻影剑抵住Dante不安分去挠纳菲力姆下巴的手：“如果你愿意躺着让我上，那我也可以对你好些。”

“哈？这可是你说的？”

“当然。”

（七）  
Vergil尚未意识到在耍赖上他永远比不过Dante，尤其是在肉欲上。Dante在沐浴后带着一身水汽大喇喇地扑到Vergil的床上，Alpha的信息素蒸得到处都是，那个被搅糊了脑子的纳菲力姆Omega几乎立刻就开始往他身上爬。Alpha丢给他一个挑衅的笑，让半魔Omega恨得牙痒痒的，掐着呜咽的纳菲力姆往自己这边扯。

床上的Dante一摊手：“嘿！老哥！有点分享精神嘛！大不了你也可以爬上来。两个人对我的腹肌来说还是绰绰有余的。”他动了动胯，挺立的小Dante颤抖着戳到Vergil的侧腰，Omega被戳出一声压抑着的呻吟。

可怜的Vergil，他真的被他弟弟吃的死死的，当然，幻影剑也把他弟弟吃的死死的。这就是为什么在Vergil占据了半张床和同名的那位翻云覆雨的时候，Dante只能大字型让他的小兄弟享受空气的抚慰。幻影剑沿着边缘密密麻麻地将他困在床的另一边，让他完全没法说他那套“首先我掏出来——”的Dante式骚话。

他看见Vergil将纳菲力姆压在床上，那个可怜的Omega像条绷紧了的绸缎，在Vergil手指挑逗般缓慢划过他乳珠时不自觉地送上胸膛，紧接着又随着抚过腹部的手绷紧肌肉凹陷下去。Dante的目光逡巡在纳菲力姆被汗水浸透的身体上，那条闪光的绸缎在Vergil的掌下起伏如海浪，Dante毫不怀疑，如果Vergil的手压得更重一些，现在他就可以听见那个脆弱的纳菲力姆发出裂帛一样脆弱的声响。

这让他觉得下腹一紧。Vergil也用这种方式对付过他，他想象着Omega苍白颀长的手指描画他的肌肉。情潮初起时尚且寒凉的体温在Alpha的包裹下很快温暖起来，Omega抚摸肌肤的指尖带来的微妙痒意彰显着他那些被肏到熟透后才有的烂熟于心的诱惑。Vergil是个控制欲旺盛的家伙，就算是在失神的边缘，他也喜欢Dante按照他的步调行进，他甚至要求过Dante在进来后必须顶到超过某个特定长度。

Dante在听见一声近似被掐断的尖叫时回过神来。Vergil那时候正双手撑住自己，趴在纳菲力姆的身上像条蛇一样一寸寸往上爬，从乳尖到腹肌到下身都被汗水紧紧粘成一体，在摩擦中满溢出滑腻的水声。Vergil的乳脂味和纳菲力姆的鼠尾草混在一起，像是中世纪巫婆们最喜欢用的催情剂的味道，甜腻迷乱地让恶魔都会发疯。

两个Omega同时发出了一声满意的喟叹，毕竟现在他们两个都湿透了。Vergil又向上攀了一点，纳菲力姆如同树袋熊一样抱紧他，抬起胯磨蹭着想从对方也同样硬挺的柱身上汲取缓解酸胀感的养料，崩地太过的大腿一阵阵地痉挛，让他失败地蹭过空气。

现在只有Vergil还有点理智了。半魔此刻仍有闲心在逗弄Omega之余将自己的蜜穴展示给但丁的方向，潮湿的水从一张一合的穴口里淌出来，撅起的臀瓣泛起银色的水光。Omega腾出一只手，从自己的尾椎一路往下摸。指节掠过穴口时但丁看见他绷紧了胸腔无声地张口，然后手指划过连接处时又缓慢地吐息，最后又扶住另一个Omega湿漉漉的柱身。

他短暂地离开纳菲力姆的身体，一坐到底。一模一样的尖叫二重唱般从Omega们口中流出，Dante立刻就感觉到他在空气中的阴茎弹动着又大了一圈，他挣扎了一下，幻影剑卡的很死，只让他动动手脚：“这不公平，Vergil，你不能只让我看着。”

Omega没搭理他，在短暂的停顿后，他又俯下身，将沾着两人滑腻体液的手伸到另一个Omega嘴边：“舔。”

意乱情迷的纳菲力姆下意识地服从了半魔的命令，一半的液体被他伸长了舌尖吞入口腔，另一半被Vergil抹在他脸颊上。紧接着半魔低下头，在后者还含着双方体液时给了他一个黏糊糊的吻，搅动舌尖和后穴抽插时咕噜噜的水声交融在一起，让这两个有恶魔血液的Omega听起来像交尾的水妖。

实际上，他们交合时的呻吟也美妙婉转如塞壬，Dante觉得他可以单靠这样的声音就射出来。

他只是这样想想，下一刻却发现自己居然可以动弹了，这才意识到幻影剑在不知不觉中已经在空气里化成一片蓝光。Vergil死死地将纳菲力姆压在床上一下下用臀部撞击着，而另一个维吉尔也掐住前者的腰用同样毋庸置疑的力气顶弄。在毫不控制的呻吟中，失控了的蓝光从半魔的背后炸开，紧接着一条尾巴差点将Dante砸下床。

看来就连他哥也没有那么强大的自制力，Dante哼笑了一下去够对方的尾巴，往日总是在他抚摸下舒服到缠上他胳膊的尾反而将他狠狠甩开。

“这不是给你的，Dante。”Vergil哼了一下，瞥了他一眼，尾巴随着他的声音拍打着床。

好吧，看来他得换种方式才能招来他哥的注意力。于是但丁耸了耸肩，转而伸手去调戏那个呼吸不稳的纳菲力姆。

结果同样不是很好，在他捉住纳菲力姆脚踝的时候，对方蹬了他一下，“你不是他。”维吉尔的脚松松抵住Dante的阴茎，他半眯眼睛，残存的理智终于从情潮中挣扎而出。

Dante疑惑他说的是另一个Vergil还是另一个但丁，不过考虑到这位对于他们来说弱不禁风的程序员是个Omega，那估计还是指的他少不更事的Alpha。

在他犹豫时，Vergil的尾巴也不满地拍开Dante的手，像猫圈住掌心一样圈住搂在一起的Omega们。

行吧，他哥就是想让他看得到吃不到，新的玩法，OK，反正玩完这一次，他的哥哥还是他的。

然后Dante就后悔了，那条长满了骨刺的尾巴就像以前缠着他胳膊一样一圈圈亲切地缠住纳菲力姆的大腿，在对方入口处慢吞吞地玩弄一张一合的粉肉，与此同时Vergil还挑衅地对他笑了笑。他的哥哥就像那些在宫廷里待久了的命妇，将当着另一半的面与情夫交欢视为交流中必要的手段和情趣。

Vergil的尾巴刺了进去，纳菲力姆的肉穴在漫长地等待中早已将自己软化到极致，它紧紧地包裹住那根浅浅戳刺进去的尾端，粘稠的液体迅速渗进收拢的鳞片和骨刺里。

半魔动了起来，他摆动腰肢同时吞入纳菲力姆的肉刃，又甩动尾巴入侵对方的后穴。鲜腥的血和甜蜜的汁液从他们的交合处的接缝里流淌开，毫无经验的Omega在熟透了的那位的摆弄下完全失去了章法，只是毫无意义地扭动身体承受着狂欢。

Dante紧盯着Omega们彼此潮红的眼尾和沾满信息素的湿润吐息，他毫不留情地快速撸动自己，将Alpha侵略性的味道释放进空气。

胀痛让高潮来的急促又汹涌，在某个时刻，伴随着尖叫，纳菲力姆扬起脖颈狠狠咬上Omega半魔的腺体，而他自己的也被半魔叼住用力碾压，紧接着魔力就像信息素一样爆炸开来，蓝色的火焰一瞬间烧过空气，Vergil舒展起魔人的翅膀，将同样因为魔化而头发根根竖起的纳菲力姆抵到墙上，然后又一起呜咽着摔到地板上。

血统的感应让Dante也禁不住泄了一手，涌动的魔力下红色的鳞片在他身上显形。他还没来得及质疑这栋房子是否能承受住三个人的魔化，便感觉到不对劲。

“What the hell？这......什么品种的恶魔？”

这下事情真的大发了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------
> 
> 这文写的我就像个游乐园门口卖票的，十分钟放一个但丁进去围观。。。。。。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------  
> 这肉是真的柴，别看了吧。。。。

 

 

（八）

      威士忌的浓醇味冲进房里，下一刻伴随着金铁交击的声音，叛逆撞上魔剑。

      “喔喔喔，小鬼，冷静点。”Dante游刃有余地拦住黑发的纳菲力姆，耳边年轻人惊慌失措地大喊着地上那TM是什么。

       两边。

       地上是Vergil和你哥。

       你完蛋了。

       Dante有点想笑。

       但是他笑不出来。因为一发幻影剑射向黑发纳菲力姆的时候，他也被赏了一下，在大腿上，差点没把他疼萎过去。要不是蓝色半魔人下面的那位Omega喊了声“但丁”，他觉得四人里头唯一的那个黑发也逃不过去。

      幻影剑蓝色的光芒在纳菲力姆眼前轰然散开，半魔人从趴在地上的姿势坐起来，收拢起翅膀，控制住魔力的火焰，鳞片从他身上渐渐褪去，Vergil跪坐在地，露出身下那个仍然在余韵里喘息着的纳菲力姆。

      “哥？”但丁抖了一下，那一瞬间他握紧了叛逆，他闻到一点鼠尾草烧焦了的浓香，在纳菲力姆如同被拆盒的的蛋糕一样揭开后显露出来，“放开他。”

        “我在教他一些愉快的事情，”Vergil从不受人胁迫，相反，他的手顺着纳菲力姆的脊背下滑，纳菲力姆不自主的紧贴让两个但丁都咽了口唾沫。Vergil的手上还覆盖着鳞片，那些细小而尖锐的边缘划过对方赤裸的皮肤，带出一闪即逝的红痕，维吉尔呻吟的声音更大。

        “你们纳菲力姆，真是愚蠢，失去了父母就什么都不知道了。”Vergil把赤裸的更彻底的那个从地上翻转过来，让他敞开的腿间那个渴求着情欲欢愉的穴口呈现出来：“告诉你弟弟，那些你们先前不知道的东西。”他捂着维吉尔的嘴，将纳菲力姆那几声迷离着的抗拒声塞回去，“让你的弟弟探索你。”

 

（九）

        事情就是这样一步步滑向失控。第一轮是维吉尔牵引着他弟弟的手进入自己，他只是断断续续地提及了Omega的孕育本能，就在年轻人粗暴地将手指戳进生殖腔的时候一泻千里。而此时另一组甚至还只是在进行前戏。    

        但丁看着维吉尔腹部的一滩黏着在发愣，这有些像是你买了一杯冰淇淋，还没吃到一口的时候就打翻了它，然后发现这摊半化了的冰淇淋闻起来更加香甜。纳菲力姆舔了一口那些粘稠的白液，味道不算好，但也不糟，带这些Omega信息素的味道，他不知道是鼠尾草浓郁的味道冲得他头昏还是事实本身冲得他头昏，不过维吉尔脸上沸腾了的红色和眼尾控制不住的泪水显然比禁锢着他的环状肌肉更能取悦他。

        Dante下意识伸手抹去Omega眼尾的泪花。他的哥哥可以诞下一个子嗣，他的，或者其他Alpha的，比如Dante，这个事实让他有些困惑，那凯特呢？他知道他哥哥喜欢凯特，所以他会给凯特生下一个孩子吗？那他算不算绿了自己的朋友？但是现在——

        他向前顶了顶腰，交换了维吉尔一个被生殖腔里头咕噜噜水声折磨到发昏的鼻息。没有叹息的声音，那是因为他的哥哥含着房间里另一个Omega的阴茎，而那个也叫Vergil的Omega此时还有闲心让另一个Dante摆弄他的屁股。

        这算什么糜烂的场面啊。

        他用力地又顶了一次，拉扯着他哥哥那早就因为爽过头绷到极致的脚背。这可是他哥，不是小孩子可以分享的玩具，更何况他连和他哥分享玩具的事情都没做过。他鼠尾草味的哥哥也不是用来给别人寻欢作乐的工具。

        但丁突然莫名其妙地想起他小时候的一些事，那时候他们家后院种着一些鼠尾草，每到固定时节，母亲总会摘下些点燃了当做熏香，他记得母亲说过鼠尾草是驱赶恶魔的草药，后来凯特常用的药物里也有过鼠尾草——或许这就是为什么他的哥哥也是鼠尾草味道的原因。驱魔，真有意思，他分明招来了两个半魔。

        但丁愤恨地对准维吉尔的后颈咬下去，同一刻，他也将自己的阴茎定在了Omega的生殖腔内。

        结形成了。

 

（10）

        “我不会告诉凯特的。”在但丁起身收拾自己的时候，维吉尔这么说，他躺在另一个Vergil的双腿间，脸上还沾着半魔人的白浊。

        “告诉什么？”但丁楞在原地，他还没穿上自己的裤子，裸露着自己的下身让他觉得自己就是个傻瓜。

        “......如果我有了......”纳菲力姆说的有点艰难，“别告诉凯特那是你的......别让他影响你们俩——”

       “什么影响我们俩？”

       “——的关系。”

        “哈？”但丁茫然了一瞬，他很快明白过来，哦，那种关系，他和凯特。等等？“我和凯特不是那种关系！我以为你们才是那种关系？”

        维吉尔讶异地看着他，于是但丁也知道了对方和凯特也没什么。“所以凯特的男友是谁？别告诉我是那个天天被你骂代码不规范，debug两行泪的男人？”

       嘛，不过，这暂时没那么重要了。

 

（11）

     直到纳菲力姆们从阎魔刀开出的异空间消失前，Vergil都没说话。他静静地享受着Dante后方的拥抱，像是兄弟俩难得可以这么亲切且安静地待在一起。

       “我好奇你为什么要做这些。”

        回应Dante的的是Vergil随意的肯定，他的弟弟既然用的是肯定句，那他就一定有答案。

       “他看起来像你。”

       “他不是我。”Vergil动了动。

       “我知道，”Dante收紧了胳膊，“但他像你，你年轻的时候，什么都不知道，却什么都想知道，还暗暗地老关注着你的弟弟。”

        “你的意思是你。”

        “啊哈，我可没这么说，”但丁难得对他哥露出这样狡黠的笑，“你是明着看的。”

 

 

END


End file.
